powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Rangers
The Super Mario Rangers are the latest generation of Power Rangers. History 200 years ago another group of Power Rangers sealed away an ancient extra creature from another universe, known as Bowser, and his generals inside a mountain (which, due to the energy, transformed into a volcano) at the cost of all but one. However in the present day a small earthquake unleashed the evil creatures and in a desperate bid to stop them, the Last Ranger attempted to confront them. Unfortunately for him he was overpowered and killed, although his soul was bound to his sword. Bowser then set his sights on the nearby town of Somerset. As his forces marched on five teenagers were caught up in the battle, but before they could be killed the Last Ranger intervened by teleporting them to his lair, a gigantic cave filled with technology. He told them of his time as a Power Ranger and convinced them to join him. The new Power Rangers fought Bowser time after time, and occasionally different monsters who briefly took control. Bowser and his minions were finally defeated during a large battle which saw Bowser and his army thrown into a black hole. Characters Rangers *RJ Smith/Red Ranger: Rupert James "RJ" Smith is the leader of the Super Mario Rangers and the most headstrong. In battle he wields the M Blade, the sword that was once wielded by the Last Ranger himself and which formerly carried his soul. He is very brave yet also somewhat stubborn and has a habit of picking fights. His best friend is Trevor, the Green Ranger. *Trevor Antoon/Green Ranger: The somewhat timid Trevor is RJ's best friend. He wields the Blasters, two small laser pistols. He sometimes acts big but is mostly all talk. Has a crush on Jenny, the Orange Ranger. *Jonah Kestor/Blue Ranger: Jonah Kestor is the Blue Ranger and the joker of the group. He utilizes the Blue-Bomber, a shield which has hidden missile compartments. Jonah initially expressed annoyance at the weapon but grew to like it when he realized its missile launching capabilities. He has a habit of making light of most of the situations and is the group’s tech-head. *Lisa Maxwell/Pink Ranger: Lisa Maxwell is the Pink Ranger and the calm, levelheaded one. When the others (i.e. RJ and Jenny) want to rush into battle it is normally Lisa who stops them. She uses the Royal scepter, a long golden staff that can turn into a spear at the touch of a button. She is Jenny's sister and the two live in Medley Acres, a large area reserved for the richest people in town. *Jenny Maxwell/Orange Ranger: Jenifer "Jenny" Maxwell is the Orange Ranger and is even more headstrong than RJ. In battle she uses the Daisy whip a long mechanical whip which can cut enemies to ribbons in the blink of an eye. She is Lisa's sister. She often rushes into battle without a plan. Villains *Bowser: Bowser isd the main antagonist of seasons one and five and ally in the third. He, his children and his witch were all imprisoned by the Last Ranger in an epic battle which cost the other four rangers there lives. He wears golden amour with a spiky green shell on his back, has a short snouted dragon mask that covers the upper half of his face, clawed boots and clawed hands. He is completely merciless and forces his minions to do his work under threat of death and/or torture. He has an explosively violent temper as well as pyrokinesis. All of his children wear similar attires to his, except for Jr. who uses two turtle shells as pauldrons. *Bowser’s children: Bowser has eight children, all of them as violent and destructive as he is. Formerly the eldest, Ludwig, was in charge of the battle against the Super Mario Rangers, but was replaced by Jr. when Ludwig repeatedly failed him. *Kammy and her assistant: Kammy is Bowser’s loyal witch, and her assistant is an arrogant, treasonous little wretch who would like nothing more than to overthrow Bowser and take control of his armies. *Kamek: Bowser's former wizard who angered Bowser with his repeated failure of taking over a pocket dimension located within the Bermuda Triangle. He and a group of those loyal to him hid inside the dimension and attacked the Mario Rangers when they arrived. The antagonist of season four. *Smithy: Smithy is the villain of season three. He used his servant Exor to open up a portal from his dimension to ours. He then proceeded to send out wave after wave of monsters in attempt to control Earth. He has used Exor repeatedly in the past as a means of invading other dimensions, conquering them and turning the inhabitants into his cyborg slaves/soldiers. *Gold Ranger and the Amethyst Ranger: Briefly evil during season two, then went to the side of good. Monsters See list of Super Mario Rangers monsters season 1, Super Mario Rangers monsters season 2, Super Mario Rangers monsters season 3, Super Mario Rangers monsters season 4 and Super Mario Rangers monsters season 5. Allies Auxiliary Rangers The Auxiliary Rangers are a group of four people who help the Mario Rangers. *Gold Ranger *Amethyst Ranger *Emerald Ranger *Pearl Ranger *Last Ranger: The Original Red Ranger who fought Bowser along with four of his friends. Like his friends he hails from another dimension, also the home place of Bowser and his forces. He died when he attempted to destroy Bowser but his soul was placed inside the ruby in the pommel of his sword, so that his soul could manifest itself to others. *Alliance of Anti Bowser: A group of monsters who sided with the Gold and Amethyst Rangers during Season two. When the two Rangers switch allegiances so do they. Other *Valentina: A woman who was obssesed with taking over the world with her cohorts. After her failure she reformed. See Also Category:Super Mario Rangers Category:Series Category:Ideas Wiki Category:Chad from Accounting Category:Candidates for speedy deletion